ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Escape from Oz
"Escape from Oz" 'is the second episode on the second season on ''Oz. Episode biography Vern Schillinger and his cronies are the tormentors in the spotlight, but their cruel deeds are only made possible with the help of Nazi guard Karl Metzger. Not only does he permit his Aryan brothers the privacy they need, but he also tries to help two escape through Agamemnon Busmalis and Robert Rebadow's tunnel. Meanwhile, Robert Sippel returns to Oz, unable to cope with the outside world; Tobias Beecher realizes he's been betrayed by Chris Keller; Kareem Said is considered for clemency by Governor James Devlin; and Miguel Alvarez tries to prove himself to Raoul "El Cid" Hernandez by brutally attacking the new guard, Officer Eugene Rivera. He leaves the victim in need of a blood donor and the only match is a prisoner. Deceased *Mark Mack & Unnamed Aryan': Both died when their escape tunnel collapsed and buried them alive. *'Kipekemie Jara: Stabbed to death by Kenny Wangler. Crime flashbacks *Mark Mack: Convicted June 1, 1996. Murder in the second degree, vandalism, hate crimes. Sentence: 70 years, up for parole in 40. *Kipekemie Jara''': Convicted August 1st 1998, Criminally negligent homicide. Sentence: 20 years, up for parole in 8. Casts & Stars Starring *Kirk Acevedo as Miguel Alvarez *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Said *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Simon Adebisi *Edie Falco as Correctional Officer Diane Wittlesey *George Morfogen as Bob Rebadow *Lauren Vélez as prison doctor Gloria Nathan *B. D. Wong as the prison chaplain Father Ray Mukada Guests starring *Zeljko Ivanek as Governor James Devlin *Zakes Mokae as Kipekemie Jara *Christopher Meloni as Chris Keller *Kathryn Erbe as Shirley Bellinger *Luiz Guzman as Raoul "El Cid" Hernandez *David Lansbury as Robert Sippel *Eddie Malavarca as Peter Schibetta *Mark Margolis as Antonio Nappa *J.D. Williams as Kenny Wangler *Bill Fagerbakke as Correctional Officer Karl Metzger *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily *Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon "The Mole" Busmalis *muMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *Evan Seinfield as Jaz Hoyt With *Malé B. Alexander as Junior Pierce *Rod Brogan as Frances Hannsel *Bryan Callen as Jonathan Coushaine *Sean Dugan as Timmy Kirk *Tim Hopper as Rick Donn *Ray Iannicelli as Correctional Officer Roger Brese *Leif Riddell as Mark Mack *Otto Sanchez as Carmen Guerra *Nelson Vasquez as Correctional Officer Eugene Rivera *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo Notes *This episode ran approximately 75 minutes *Ryan O'Reily tells Tim McManus that Cyril had an accident last year and he "got slow." *Officer Karl Metzger becomes Em City's new head hack. *Mark Mack and the other Aryan are crushed in the tunnel. *Father Ray Mukada hires Robert Sippel as his assistant, who ends up crucified by Vernon Schillinger. *Vernon Schillinger and Chris Keller break Tobias Beecher's arms and legs! *Kenny Wangler makes a deal with Antonio Nappa, then stabs and kills Kipekemie Jara. *Ryan O'Reily is the only person in Oz with AB negative blood. He agrees to give blood for Officer Eugene Rivera if they let Cyril out of the hole and move him into Em City. He also admits that he had Cyril kill Preston Nathan. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes